Dérapage(s)
by Bonzai Fluorescent
Summary: Un léger dérapage, et une réaction en chaîne.


**Dérapage(s)**

Sam se réveilla, légèrement confuse. Elle se souvenait s'être endormie il y a quelques heures sur P2X-391.

Son tour de garde terminé et le relais passé à Daniel, elle s'était glissée à pas de loups dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec le Colonel O'Neill. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, et elle s'était endormie au son de sa respiration régulière.

Habituellement, Sam avait le sommeil plutôt léger en mission. Le moindre son la faisait se réveiller, et il n'était pas rare qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts une bonne partie de la nuit, attentive aux éventuelles menaces qui pouvaient surgir.

Mais pas cette fois.

Allongée sur le côté gauche, elle regarda sa montre : 4 h 37, heure standard.

Elle se sentait étrangement reposée, comme si elle venait de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil à la base, ou chez elle.

La mince couverture sous laquelle elle dormait dans son BDU lui faisait l'effet d'une couette chaude et moelleuse, et le tapis de sol ridiculement fin semblait aussi confortable que son propre matelas.

Elle se sentait... parfaitement bien.

Derrière elle, le Colonel bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, et c'est alors qu'elle prit conscience que quelque chose était posé sur son flanc.

Elle se redressa légèrement et, aidée par la lueur blafarde qu'émettait les deux lunes de la planète au travers de la tente, elle distingua le bras droit de Jack O'Neill replié sur elle.

Sam se recoucha sur le côté, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Comment ce bras était-il arrivé ici ?

Elle déglutit sa salive et tendit l'oreille, attentive au moindre son et au moindre mouvement émanant de son supérieur et compagnon de tente.

Pour l'heure, il semblait dormir profondément.

Elle se sentait absolument ridicule, à se faire ainsi tout un foin d'un simple bras, qui était d'ailleurs certainement arrivé là par hasard.

Sam parvint rapidement à la conclusion que la meilleure chose qu'elle avait à faire était de se rendormir en faisant abstraction de ce bras, et de l'homme à qui il appartenait.

Mais bon, rien ne lui interdisait de savourer le _moment_ lui-même, la sensation étonnante de confort que lui procurait la quasi étreinte du Colonel.

Jack.

Un petit peu de fantasme n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, non ?

Le plus discrètement possible, elle se rapprocha de son compagnon de tente, jusqu'à être quasiment lovée contre lui.

Pas de changement dans sa respiration. Il dormait toujours.

Rassurée, Sam posa sa tête sur son oreiller de fortune, et sourit.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, bien décidée à se rendormir confortablement lovée dans l'étreinte de son supérieur, elle sentit le Colonel bouger, et son bras repartir légèrement vers l'arrière.

Une idée stupide lui traversa l'esprit.

Sam se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit les yeux, toujours concentrée sur la respiration régulière de l'homme à ses côtés.

Elle inspira doucement.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Et elle passa ses doigts entre ceux de Jack O'Neill pour ramener sa main vers l'avant.

Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine à coups redoublés, et elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

Lentement, elle amena sa main contre elle, et ferma les yeux. C'était stupide, mais tellement agréable !

Elle se relaxa et exhala doucement.

Elle et lui, ça ne serait jamais qu'un fantasme... mais quel fantasme !

Elle relâcha doucement ses doigts, et posa sa main sur celle de Jack.

Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir se rendormir - _dans ses bras _\- et finir sa nuit en se berçant de rêves impossibles. L'un des deux finirait certainement par bouger ou se retourner au cours de la nuit, rompant le charme, mais si elle pouvait profiter de cet instant jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne la chercher... ce serait déjà parfait.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et alors que Sam s'apprêtait à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, elle sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Sa respiration. Elle n'entendait plus le rythme régulier des inspirations et expirations de son supérieur.

Elle comprit instantanément que Jack s'était réveillé, et ses sens se mirent immédiatement en alerte.

Pourquoi avait-elle dérapé ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-elle privilégié la satisfaction immédiate d'un fantasme puéril face aux risques évidents que comportaient une telle attitude ?

Mortifiée, elle resta immobile comme une pierre, prête à se faire rabrouer d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle sentit que son supérieur bougeait légèrement derrière elle, et se raidit.

Quelle mouche l'avait piquée, pour avoir l'idée de faire une chose pareille ? Elle allait se prendre et savon, et l'aurait bien méri...

Jack se rapprocha d'elle, et resserra son étreinte, entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens.

Il ne dit rien.

§§§

La salle de briefing était plongée dans le noir, éclairée simplement par les images projetées sur le mur.

Le capitaine Kendrick de SG-7 présentait les résultats de la mission conjointe qui avait réuni SG-1, SG-7 et SG-9 sur P2X-391 jusqu'à ce matin même.

Sam gardait tant bien que mal les yeux fixés sur le diaporama. Lesdits résultats n'avaient rien de particulièrement excitant, et maintenir son attention était donc un défi de taille. Quand son tour viendrait, elle ferait un topo rapide sur les relevés physico-chimiques effectués sur place. Mais pour l'heure, elle suivait sans trop de motivation les présentations des autres scientifiques.

Elle était assise pratiquement au fond de la salle, et pouvait donc relâcher sa vigilance sans trop se faire remarquer.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil autour de la table. Elle sourit en voyant que Paul DeWeet, scientifique membre de SG-9, dormait profondément, la tête basculée sur son siège, et la bouche ouverte. Son voisin de table et supérieur, le Major Carlston, adressa un haussement de sourcil amusé à Sam, et se plongea à nouveau dans la présentation.

Sam continua son observation minutieuse de ses collègues. Tous (ou presque...) étaient tournés vers l'écran, attentifs.

Son regard se posa enfin sur le Colonel. Jack, nonchalamment assis dans son siège en bout de table, la regardait fixement. Son expression était parfaitement neutre.

Carter déglutit, crispée.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, Jack était déjà sorti de la tente, et en grande conversation avec Daniel et un membre de SG-9.

Honteuse, elle avait attendu qu'il s'éloigne avant de sortir à son tour, et l'avait soigneusement évité jusqu'au moment du départ, redoutant une humiliation devant trois équipes SG réunies. Malgré son attitude cette nuit là, il pouvait très bien avoir changé d'avis.

Mais il n'avait rien dit, et le retour s'était fait sans événement notable.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là, à s'observer mutuellement avec une expression insondable.

"Major Carter..."

Puis elle vit ses mains, posées l'une sur l'autre, sur la table.

Son pouce droit décrivait de discrets cercles sur sa main gauche.

"Major Carter ?"

Teal'c, assis à sa gauche, lui secoua légèrement l'épaule, ce qui la tira instantanément de sa rêverie.

"C'est à vous, Major Carter."

"Merci, Teal'c."

Nouveau coup d'oeil vers le Colonel. Ses bras étaient sagement croisés sur son torse.

Avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle se leva de chaise, et se dirigea vers l'écran.

§§§

Autre planète, et nouvelle mission.

La journée avait été ponctuée de plusieurs périodes de marche sous un soleil cuisant. C'était donc avec soulagement que Sam était allée se coucher après son quart de garde.

Le sommeil toujours aussi léger, elle ouvrit l'oeil en entendant le bruit de la fermeture éclair de la tente.

Le Colonel venait de terminer le second quart et laissait sa place à Teal'c.

Lorsqu'elle était venue lui passer le relais 2 heures avant, celui-ci était déjà réveillé. Il lui avait simplement adressé un signe de tête et était parti s'installer près du feu, sans un mot.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, et la jeune femme tendit l'oreille, attentive.

Depuis leur dernière mission, ils n'avaient toujours pas évoqué ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là.

Cela n'avait pas affecté leur relation : les discussions au mess lors des repas de l'équipe étaient toujours aussi animées, et l'ambiance aussi bon enfant. Il n'était pas venu la voir dans son laboratoire comme il le faisait fréquemment, cependant ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Lui aussi avait des rapports à rédiger et un travail à faire, malgré les apparences.

Il semblait donc leur étreinte nocturne devait rester un incident isolé. Un dérapage, en quelque sorte.

Elle bougea légèrement pour retrouver une position confortable, et ferma les yeux.

Puis elle sentit le bras de Jack passer au dessus d'elle, et sa main prendre doucement la sienne. Il se souleva légèrement pour se rapprocher d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud dans sa nuque.

Une bouffée de chaleur intense envahit l'astrophysicienne.

"Bonne nuit, Carter."

"Bonne nuit, Monsieur." s'entendit-elle répondre mécaniquement.

Elle resta de longues minutes les yeux ouverts, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attentive à la respiration de Jack dans son cou, et à sa main posée contre son ventre avant de parvenir à s'endormir.

§§§

Cela devint rapidement une sorte de routine.

L'un ou l'autre terminait son quart, venait se coucher dans la tente qu'ils partageaient maintenant systématiquement, et ils passaient la nuit l'un contre l'autre.

Puis, comme dans les contes pour enfants, le soleil se levait et le charme était rompu. Ils reprenaient leurs activités au sein de SG-1, comme si de rien n'était.

Ou presque.

"Vous savez" commença Daniel, alors que les membres de SG-1 déjeunaient tous ensemble un matin autour du feu de camp, "je crois que ça fait des semaines que je dors exclusivement avec Teal'c en mission."

"Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, Daniel Jackson" répondit le Jaffa en leva un sourcil.

"Moi si Teal'c" continua l'archéologue en mâchant sa barre chocolatée, "ça m'interpelle. Vous nous cachez des choses, tous les deux, ou bi... ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Jack lui asséna une tape légère mais déterminée à l'arrière du crâne.

"Aïeuh !"

"Très amusant, Petit Scarabée. C'est juste que vous êtes le seul à dormir assez profondément pour supporter les ronflements de Teal'c - désolé, Teal'c - alors il est logique que je dorme davantage avec Carter. N'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit de saugrenu... D'ailleurs T., il faudrait que vous voyiez Janet à ce sujet. On dirait que ça a vraiment empiré au cours des dernières semaines."

"Il a raison, Daniel." ajouta Sam pour faire bonne mesure, et en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Jack. "Teal'c ronfle, euh... vraiment beaucoup."

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai, mais cependant ni Teal'c lui-même, ni Daniel (qui dormait comme un loir) ne pouvaient affirmer le contraire. Le mensonge de Jack - leur mensonge, maintenant - tenait donc la route.

"Mouais..." concéda Daniel de mauvaise grâce. "Si vous le dites."

L'équipe termina son petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance quelque peu étrange, et reprit sa route.

§§§

Sam se gratta l'arrière du crâne et vérifia l'heure sur l'horloge numérique fixée au mur de son laboratoire.

Il était 21h57, et elle aurait du être rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps. Et ce d'autant plus que le Général Hammond leur avait accordé deux semaines de vacances bien méritées.

Néanmoins, elle avait tenu à terminer une expérience sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle tapota machinalement son crayon sur son bureau en examinant ses résultats, et se mordit la lèvre, perplexe.

Manifestement, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle trouverait la solution à son problème. Elle soupira et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Il était temps de rentrer chez elle pour une bonne nuit de sommeil réparatrice. Il faut dire qu'elle avait vraiment mal dormi toute la semaine, et qu'en conséquence, elle était presque plus fatiguée qu'après une longue série de missions.

Après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans son laboratoire, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Ce faisant, elle passa devant le bureau de Jack.

La porte était entrebâillée et l'intérieur faiblement éclairé, certainement par sa lampe de bureau.

Une envie soudaine d'aller le voir pour lui parler saisit la jeune femme, mais elle se retint. Pour lui parler de quoi, de toute façon ? De leur petit jeu étrange ?

Sam secoua la tête et poursuivit son chemin pour arriver rapidement aux vestiaires.

Elle s'endormait dans ses bras à chaque mission, et c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Lui en parler directement serait de la folie, et risquait de rompre l'équilibre fragile qu'ils avaient établi entre travail et sentiments.

Dans cette situation, le mieux était qu'elle se contente de ce qu'elle avait, sans chercher à obtenir plus. Enfin, c'est ce que sa raison lui dictait.

Arrivée aux vestiaires, Sam se changea rapidement, puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Tandis qu'elle patientait en pestant intérieurement contre la lenteur de l'appareil qui mettait une éternité à descendre, quelqu'un s'arrêta derrière elle.

"Hey."

Jack était en tenue civile et portait son sac à dos sur une épaule.

"Bonsoir, Mon Colonel."

"Bonsoir Carter."

Un bip discret se fit entendre, et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Jack et Sam s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, l'un comme l'autre pressés de rentrer chez eux.

La cabine entama son ascension avec une lenteur prévisible, et le trajet vers la surface se fit dans le silence.

Jack semblait aussi fatigué qu'elle, nota Sam en observant les cernes sous les yeux de son supérieur.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au niveau du plancher des vaches. Quelques mètres plus loin, un Airman leur fit passer les derniers contrôles de sécurité avant de pouvoir sortir de la base, et ils émergèrent enfin à l'air libre, sur le parking.

"Bon... eh bien, bonnes vacances Carter. On se voit dans deux semaines."

"Bonnes vacances à vous aussi monsieur. A bientôt."

Jack la salua d'un léger mouvement de tête, et se dirigea vers son pick-up.

Sam le regarda s'éloigner avec une légère boule au ventre.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser cette impression malvenue, et partit vers son propre véhicule.

§§§

Les premiers jours de ses vacances avaient été bien occupés : Sam avait fait ses courses, décapé de fond en combles sa maison, tondu sa pelouse et nettoyé sa voiture. Difficile de faire plus efficace !

Le soir du 3e jour, la jeune femme s'assit sur son perron, une tasse de thé à la main. En ce début de mois d'août, les températures de début de soirée étaient plus que clémentes à Colorado Springs. Une brise tiède soufflait doucement et le coucher du soleil n'était plus très loin, baignant la rue de teintes orangées.

Sam avait déjà reçu un SMS de Daniel, qui était parti en "vacances" en Egypte, bénévole sur un chantier archéologique avec des amis européens. Il semblait heureux comme un enfant, à déterrer des vestiges archéologiques de la civilisation égyptienne.

Teal'c, quant à lui, était rentré sur Chu'lak voir sa famille.

Elle-même n'avait rien prévu de spécifique. D'une part, pour s'occuper des diverses tâches domestiques qu'elle avait trop longtemps laissées de côté (comme en témoignaient les sacs d'herbe fraichement coupée qui s'empilaient devant sa maison), et d'autre part, parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partir en vacances seule. Elle trouverait bien quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper dans la région : promenade, randonnée, ou autre, il y avait largement de quoi faire dans le Colorado.

Et le Colonel...

Jack était sans doute déjà parti dans le Minnesota, pour passer deux semaines dans son chalet. La jeune femme sourit, en l'imaginant assis au bord de son lac, lunettes de soleil devant les yeux et bière à la main.

Sam ressentait une sensation étrange en pensant à lui. Il lui manquait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'équipe se séparait pour des vacances, évidemment. Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ressentait plus durement son absence. Teal'c et Daniel, ses amis, lui manquaient aussi bien entendu. Mais de façon différente.

Non, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle et Jack n'avaient pas "dormi ensemble" depuis plus d'une semaine, tâcha t-elle de se convaincre. Rien du tout.

Elle soupira et se releva.

Elle se sentait franchement ridicule, avec ses tentatives d'auto-persuasion. Agacée par l'effet que l'absence de son supérieur avait sur elle, elle rentra à l'intérieur.

Il était temps de se préparer quelque chose de décent à manger.

§§§

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

La jeune femme posa son livre, surprise, et vérifia l'heure sur son radio-réveil : il était plus de 23h.

Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à une heure pareille ?

Sa chambre n'était pas visible côté rue, et ce n'était pas la faible lumière émise par sa lampe de chevet qui risquait de la trahir en éclairant les plantes de son jardin.

Son livre était intéressant, et rien ne l'obligeait à répondre à des coups de sonnette à une heure aussi tardive. Il s'agissait certainement d'adolescents qui s'amusaient à sonner chez les gens par pure plaisanterie... Sam décida donc de faire comme si elle n'était pas là, et poursuivit sa lecture.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, et la jeune femme posa son livre, légèrement inquiète.

Peut-être quelqu'un avait-il besoin d'aide ? Après tout, ses voisins les plus proches savaient qu'elle travaillait dans l'armée de l'Air, et si quelqu'un avait fait un malaise... ou avait été victime d'un cambriolage...

Elle se leva prestement, passa une robe de chambre, et se saisit du Glock 17 rangé dans son meuble de chevet. On était jamais trop prudent.

Arrivée à la porte, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à travers l'oeilleton, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Fébrile, Sam rangea le Glock dans un tiroir, déverrouilla maladroitement la porte et l'ouvrit, un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"Mon Colonel ?"

§§§

Sam éteignit la lumière, et ferma les yeux.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur le côté, et attendit.

Le bras de Jack vint enfin l'entourer, et il se rapprocha, jusqu'à être presque complètement collé contre elle.

La jeune femme se retint de pousser un soupir d'aise.

"Encore une fois... merci. Merci, Carter."

"C'est... normal. Mon Colonel."

"Il ne fallait pas attendre aussi longtemps, vous savez" reprit-elle "Si j'avais su que vous ne dormiez presque plus depuis une semaine..."

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'un supérieur est sensé faire, Carter... se présenter chez son second à une heure indécente, et demander à... Vous voyez..."

Elle rit doucement.

"Pas vraiment, en effet" acquiesça t-elle tout en entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens, comme pour adoucir le sens de sa phrase.

Elle sentit Jack se raidir un instant, avant de se relaxer. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres du cou de la jeune femme, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle venir mourir contre sa nuque en vague successives.

En mission, ils dormaient évidemment tous habillés, dans leurs épais treillis et leurs rangers, prêts à faire face à la moindre menace qui surviendrait durant la nuit.

Ici, inutile de préciser que l'épaisseur de vêtement qui les séparait était quasiment nulle et que Sam pouvait difficilement ignorer une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son supérieur.

Elle se surprit à sourire malgré elle. Elle aurait du être horriblement gênée par la situation.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un supérieur qui s'invitait chez elle à une heure indue et venait se glisser sous sa couette.

C'était _Jack_.

Elle se blottit confortablement dans les bras de son supérieur, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

§§§

"Bonjour, Carter."

"Bonjour, Mon Colonel."

Jack venait de se lever, et entra dans la cuisine, en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Fallait-il préciser qu'il était absolument adorable ?

Sam lui sourit d'un air engageant mais légèrement crispé, et reporta son attention sous sa hotte : cela faisait des années que la jeune femme n'avait pas préparé de pancakes.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'était levée une heure plus tôt que d'habitude - sortant du lit avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable - pour préparer la pâte et lui laisser un peu de temps pour reposer. Et si elle en jugeait par l'aspect de la pile dorée qui continuait de croître à côté de sa plaque de cuisson... Eh bien, elle les avait plutôt réussis.

Jack se rapprocha, et s'adossa au plan de travail à côté d'elle, les bras croisées sur son torse. Il observait un pancake en pleine cuisson, l'air quasiment absent.

Sam déglutit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire ou faire, maintenant que son supérieur était à côté d'elle, dans sa cuisine, réveillé et... en pyjama short.

Si on lui avait d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Jack devait un beau jour venir passer la nuit dans son lit, eh bien...

La jeune femme rougit derrière ses mèches blondes, et pria pour que Jack ne la voit pas.

Nul doute que sa description de ladite nuit fictive aurait été fort épicée.

Tout le contraire de cette nuit donc, puisqu'ils avaient été aussi sages qu'en mission.

Ou presque. La main de Jack posée contre elle s'était parfois laissée aller à quelques avait finit par se retourner jusqu'à être complètement lovée dans ses bras. Peut-être ses lèvres avaient-elles distraitement déposé un baiser dans le cou de son supérieur.

Le regard de Jack était toujours aussi fuyant. Perdu dans le vide, comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il allait dire.

Tout comme lorsqu'il s'était présenté à sa porte hier soir.

§§§

_"Mon Colonel ?"_

_"Bonsoir, Carter."_

_"Tout va bien ? Il y a un problème à la base ?"_

_Quelle autre raison pouvait expliquer la présence de son supérieur sur la pas de sa porte à une heure pareille ?_

_"Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, non..."_

_O'Neill se passa une main dans les cheveux, semblant chercher ses mots, presque gêné._

_"Qu'y a t-il ?" demanda Sam, aussi perplexe que curieuse. Elle remarqua le sac à dos qu'il tenait sur son épaule._

_"Ecoutez..." commença Jack avec un rire nerveux, "Vous allez trouver ça vraiment idiot, mais... disons que je n'ai quasiment pas dormi durant les 5 derniers jours. Et je crois que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec vous."_

_Sam haussa les deux sourcils simultanément._

_"Un rapport avec moi ?"_

_"Disons que j'ai besoin... que je dors beaucoup mieux lorsque nous... Raaaaaah... enfin, vous voyez."_

_Elle voyait, oui. Maintenant qu'il le faisait remarquer, elle se rendait compte qu'elle non plus n'avait pas très bien dormi lors de la dernière semaine, mais sans parvenir à trouver une cause évidente. __Elle comprenait, à présent._

_Ils étaient tous les deux en "manque__"._

_"Entrez, mon Colonel."_

_"Merci."_

_Elle referma la porte derrière eux._

§§§

"Il y a du café chaud, si vous voulez."

"Ah oui, merci. Je vous en serre un aussi ?"

"Volontiers."

Jack remplit deux mugs, et alla s'asseoir à table, au bord de la fenêtre.

Sam sortit le dernier pancake de la poêle, et amena l'assiette à table.

Elle s'assit face à son supérieur et prit un pancake, qu'elle arrosa de sirop d'érable.

"Je pensais que vous partiez dans le Minnesota."

"Je le pensais aussi." dit-il en buvant son café.

Il s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise, et toisa Carter silencieusement durant un instant. Sam lui sourit d'une manière qui se voulait encourageante.

Si elle avait encore des doutes sur les sentiments que son supérieur entretenait à son égards, ils avaient été levés cette nuit.

Désormais, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'aucun des deux ne se contenterait de cette relation supérieur - subordonnée. Ils voulaient plus. Beaucoup plus.

Un discret sourire apparu au coin des lèvres de Jack.

Ils avaient toujours été plus doués avec les regards lourds de sous-entendus qu'avec les mots.

Il se racla la gorge : "Vous savez, pour hier soir... je ne voulais pas m'imposer, Carter."

Jack était apparemment d'humeur à jouer un peu avec elle. Eh bien, elle allait jouer aussi.

"Il n'y a pas de mal, mon Colonel. Et puis, c'était plutôt agréable. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez." fit-elle en lui lançant un regard peu équivoque.

La manière dont Jack O'Neill la dévisageait laissait peu de place au doute : il avait envie d'elle... Et elle avait envie de lui.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

"C'est une invitation ?"

Son pouce commença à faire des cercles sur la peau de Carter.

Elle allait faire une crise d'apoplexie.

"Oui." dit-elle avec un ton résolu.

Pas de retour en arrière possible, elle était certaine de ce qu'elle voulait et lui aussi, manifestement.

Jack sourit en détournant le regard, tel un collégien tout content d'avoir décroché un premier rancard.

"En parlant d'invitation," reprit-il, "que diriez-vous de vacances dans le Minnesota ?"

"Avec plaisir, mon Colonel. Avec plaisir."

"_Jack_."

"Jack." répéta t-elle.

Le Minnesota : l'ultime interdit. La limite qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu franchir jusqu'ici.

Il se leva et elle l'imita.

"Bon, une grosse journée nous attend. Vous permettez que j'utilise votre salle de bain ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Merci, Sam."

Il posa une main sur l'une de ses joues et déposa sur l'autre un baiser d'une lenteur calculée.

Sam ferma les yeux, savourant leur nouvelle proximité.

Ce n'était que le début.

§§§

Après un arrêt chez Jack pour chercher de quoi faire ses bagages ainsi que quelques provisions pour la route et le premier jour sur place, Jack et Sam prirent la route deux heures plus tard, direction : le Minnesota.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte à l'avant du pick up Ford de Jack, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, roulant fenêtre ouverte avec un air de country en fond sonore.

C'était peut-être un peu cliché, mais c'était aussi le paradis ! pensa Sam.

"Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on fera, une fois au chalet ?" demanda t-elle, avant de réaliser le double sens que pouvait avoir sa phrase.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, prêts à éclater de rire devant le sous-entendu involontaire de la jeune femme.

Ils parvinrent néanmoins à retrouver leur sérieux.

"Eh bien... pour commencer, de la pêche bien sûr. Je t'en ai suffisamment rabattu les oreilles pour que te laisser goûter aux délices de la pêche au bord de mon lac."

"C'est un bon début..."

"Ensuite," poursuivit Jack, "il y a les balades en montagne. Tu seras épatée par les paysages, crois moi..."

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement en cours de voyage.

"Je n'en doute pas. Donc nous ferons des balades en montagne. Je suppose que nous serons épuisés en rentrant..." dit-elle en lui tendant une perche.

"Fatigués, oui. Mais nous aurons encore assez d'énergie pour de nombreuses autres activités, je pense."

Le sous-entendu était cette fois-ci aussi évident que volontaire, et la jeune femme adressa à Jack un sourire plein de promesses.

Elle se radossa confortablement dans son siège, tandis que Jack se concentrait à nouveau sur la route, un discret sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Depuis le matin, ils ne faisaient plus aucun effort pour dissimuler leur attirance mutuelle.

Mais curieusement, l'un comme l'autre ne semblaient pas vouloir trop brusquer les choses.

Ils progressaient donc petit à petit. Un sous-entendu par-ci, un frôlement par là.

Comme si leur flirt des dernières années s'était subitement accéléré, sans toute fois se transformer immédiatement en relation officielle.

Et elle aimait plutôt cela, en vérité. Elle aimait jouer ouvertement à ce petit jeu de séduction avec lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore embrassée, préférant jouer avec elle en s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. De toute évidence, il attendait d'être dans le Minnesota pour passer à la vitesse supérieure, et cela convenait très bien à Sam. Savoir que Jack prenait son temps pour la "séduire" était tout à fait... excitant.

Elle remonta discrètement sa jupe, dévoilant ainsi un peu plus de sa cuisse gauche que ce qui n'était nécessaire.

Son mouvement n'échappa pas à Jack, qui soupira d'aise.

"Tu vas me rendre fou avant la fin du voyage, Sam..."

"Je croyais que c'était déjà le cas ?"

"Disons, encore plus fou que d'habitude."

"J'attends de voir ça avec impatience." répondit-elle, s'attirant au passage un sourire en coin de son partenaire.

Quelques dizaines de minutes passèrent, avant que Jack ne mettent son clignotant pour sortir à la station service la plus proche.

"Il faut que je fasse un break" expliqua t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

"Ça ne me fera pas de mal non plus" reconnut Sam.

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs heures, avaient déjà échangé leurs places plusieurs fois et, à l'exception d'une rapide coupure à midi pour avaler des sandwichs sous vide, puis d'une courte pause pour faire le plein d'essence, ils ne s'étaient pas reposés depuis le matin.

Continuer plus longtemps sans souffler n'aurait pas été très raisonnable.

Jack gara le pickup près de l'entrée de la station service, et ils descendirent, immédiatement frappés par le contraste de température entre la climatisation du véhicule et l'air chaud du dehors.

Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans le bâtiment, où le cortège habituel de familles en vacances, camionneurs en transit et hommes d'affaires en vadrouille tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les rayonnages de magazines, glaces et jerricans d'huile de moteur.

"Je prendrais bien un petit café." fit Sam en avisant le comptoir derrière lequel s'affairait une jeune serveuse.

"Faut que j'aille faire une pause technique urgente" grimaça Jack avec un sourire d'excuse. "Tu peux nous commander les cafés en attendant ?"

"Je m'en occupe."

Pendant que Jack partait aux toilettes, Sam se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander deux cafés noirs (travailler avec Jack depuis des années avait au moins un avantage : elle connaissait très bien ses goûts).

Elle rapporta le petit plateau sur une table haute. Jack revint alors.

"Merci, Sam..."

Il prit le petit gobelet de café dans une main, et posa l'autre sur les hanches de sa partenaire.

Sam se sentit bêtement fière, à être ainsi l'objet des attentions de son supérieur. Elle n'avait pas oublié que leur relation était parfaitement interdite par le règlement de l'US Air Force, bien entendu. Mais pour le moment, rien de tout cela ne comptait. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Le reste, ils y réfléchiraient plus tard. Elle soupira de contentement en posa sa tête contre le torse de Jack, qui l'embrassa sur le front.

"Combien de temps de trajet nous reste t-il ?" demanda Sam.

"Un peu plus de 5 heures." répondit Jack.

Elle acquiesça, sentant l'impatience monter en elle.

Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de son supérieur, savourant le contact de son torse ferme. Bon sang, elle était si bien. Jack O'neill valait toutes les transgressions du monde.

"Bon, je vais moi aussi faire un tour aux toilettes avant qu'on ne reparte."

"Ok. On se rejoint à la voiture."

"D'accord."

§§§

Elle avait du attendre une éternité avant qu'un des toilettes ne se libèrent. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ses consoeurs pouvaient bien y faire pour y passer ainsi des heures ? Les hommes faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à y faire en moins de deux minutes chronos, et la file d'attente avançait rapidement. Du côté des dames, c'était bien plus lent, se lamenta Sam en attendant son tour et en observant ce qui se passait du côté des hommes.

Aussi, après une attente qui lui paru interminable, elle eut enfin accès aux toilettes, et mit un point d'honneur à ne pas s'y éterniser.

Elle ressortit et se dirigea vers la zone centrale, ou lavabos et sèches mains étaient mixtes.

Tandis qu'elle finissait de se sécher les mains, une voix l'interpella.

"Hey... Poupée..."

Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir un homme dans la trentaine, barbe mal rasée, casquette de base ball vissée sur le crâne, et t shirt à la propreté douteuse.

Sam soupira. Encore un lourdaud qui devait se penser malin et séduisant.

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie sans demander son reste.

Elle passa devant les rayons et s'apprêtait à sortir quand le type louche l'attrapa par le bras.

"Hey, sérieusement... tu sors vraiment avec le vieux type aux cheveux gris ? Tu peux avoir beaucoup mieux que ça, tu sais..."

Sam serra les dents et du faire un effort surhumain pour se contrôler et ne pas envoyer l'énergumène au tapis immédiatement. D'une part, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas la façon dont il l'avait attrapée par le bras, et d'autre part, parce que l'entendre qualifier Jack de "vieux type aux cheveux gris" la mettait dans une rage indescriptible.

"Lâchez moi" fit-elle avec toute la froideur dont elle était capable. Sam balaya les alentours du regards, espérant recevoir du soutien des quidams qui passaient dans la station. Si elle pouvait se sortir de cette situation sans casser un bras ou une jambe au malotru, ce serait nettement préférable.

Mais chacun vaquait à ses occupations et personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de ce qui se tramait.

"Allez... je suis sûre qu'il ne doit pas tenir la route, ce gars là, à son âge... tu veux pas essayer un jeune gaillard en forme comme moi ?" fit-il avec un clin d'oeil tendancieux.

La pression sur son bras se faisait de plus en plus intense.

"Lâchez moi immédiatement", répéta t-elle en espérant que son ton incisif suffirait pour effrayer le redneck.

"Nan... nan, quand je vois ce que j'ai sous les yeux, j'ai pas envie de lâcher, poupée."

Sam ferma les yeux, les différents scénarios possibles défilant à toute vitesse.

Quelle choisisse de coller une râclée au type ou d'appeler à l'aide, il y avait un risque non négligeable que cette histoire se termine par une déposition au poste de Police le plus proche. Elle devrait donc à un moment où à un autre témoigner de ce qu'elle faisait là, dans cette station essence, ce qui impliquerait forcément de mentionner son supérieur. Si cela ne semblait pas déjà assez douteux, l'interrogatoire du type et d'éventuels témoins montrerait que ledit supérieur et elle-même avaient eu une attitude bien éloignée de celle que l'attend d'un haut gradé de l'armée, et de son officier subalterne.

Des ennuis en perspectives donc, et des vacances au Minnesota immanquablement ruinées à prévoir.

Inacceptable, bien entendu.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, cherchant toujours à déterminer la meilleure conduite à tenir pour se débarrasser du type sans créer une esclandre.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte battante à sa gauche s'ouvrir, et la pression sur son bras fut instantanément relâchée.

"Un problème, Sam ?"

Jack devait se demander pourquoi elle s'éternisait ainsi aux toilettes, et venait de débarquer à point nommé.

"Oh, un type qui voulait tenter sa chance face à toi..."

"Vraiment ?" fit Jack, en détaillant de haut en bas le type avec tout le dédain dont il était capable.

Jack avait peut-être quelques cheveux gris, mais il était en pleine forme physique, et plus grand que le redneck à casquette.

Pas fou, l'autre recula prudemment d'un pas.

"Pfff... c'est qui lui.. ton grand père ?"

Sam vît rouge, mais se força à garder son calme. Pas question de laisser la situation dégénérer.

"C'est mon mari."

"Ton mari ?" fit-l'autre, abasourdi.

"Mon mari, oui."

Et sur une impulsion, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Jack avant de capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser fougueux. O'Neill sembla surpris de prime abord, mais se prit bien vite au jeu.

Elle sentit les bras de Jack saisir sa taille et sa langue se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche. Elle avait provoqué quelque chose d'incontrôlable.

"Oh, bon sang, allez faire ça ailleurs." maugréa l'autre en s'éloignant, l'air dépité.

Jack et Sam ne l'entendirent pas.

§§§

"On devrait reprendre la route, tu sais..." commença Sam.

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire." répondit Jack, trop occupé à déposer une traînée de baisers dans le cou de sa subordonnée.

Ils avaient trouvé la force de retourner dans le pick up - essentiellement pour échapper aux regards interloqués des autres personnes dans la station service, surpris de voir deux adultes s'embrasser comme deux ados trop excités.

Le pick up n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour leur étreinte quasi-toride, mais c'était le plus à l'abri des regards.

"Le plus tôt on sera arrivé au chalet, le plus tôt on pourra... finir ce qu'on a commencé." déclara Sam, sur un ton extrêmement factuel.

C'était parfaitement vrai, non ?

Jack se figea.

"Tu marques un point."

Il se redressa finalement sur son siège, les cheveux en bataille, et fit mine de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

"Bon... Allons y, en effet. Plus tôt on arrivera, mieux ce sera."

Il mit le contact, et se dirigea vers la bretelle d'accès à l'autoroute.

"Tu ne veux pas que je reprenne le volant ?"

"Après ce qui se vient de se passer, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de m'endormir."

§§§

Sam ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le crépuscule n'était plus très loin.

"Bien dormi ?"

"Quelques rêves un peu épicés", plaisante la jeune femme, "mais sinon ça va, oui."

Quelques kilomètres défilèrent, dans le ronron discret du moteur et le bruit de fond de l'autoradio.

"Je me demandais, pour tout à l'heure... tu aurais pu dire 'petit ami', 'compagnon', ou 'fiancé'... mais tu as choisi 'mari'..."

"Oui. Ça m'a semblé... je ne sais pas..."

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, cela lui paraissait quelque peu ridicule, pour ne pas dire présomptueux. Ils n'étaient "en couple" que depuis le matin même. Rien ne lui permettait d'affirmer avec certitude que leur relation marcherait parfaitement.

"Ça fait six ans qu'on s'est rencontrés en salle de briefing, Sam" commença Jack.

"Je me souviens oui. Je trouvais déjà plutôt mignon, à l'époque."

"Je te trouvais plutôt pas mal aussi, oui. Bref, six ans qu'on se connaît... au moins cinq ans que j'ai commencé à avoir le béguin... deux ans qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que des liens de subordination entre nous..."

"Le test Zatar'c..."

"Oui... Et, au final, entre les missions et les permanences à la base... ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps passé ensemble, pour deux personnes qui refusaient de s'avouer leurs sentiments."

"En effet."

"Donc... mari. Ça ne me choque pas, Sam."

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Jack pressa doucement la main de sa partenaire, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

§§§

Quelques heures plus tard, les pneus du pick up crissèrent sur le gravier et le véhicule s'immobilisa enfin devant le chalet de Jack.

Sam n'avait pas dormi davantage, tenue éveillée par l'idée de l'arrivée au chalet et de tout cela que représentait.

Après que Jack eut remis en service l'électricité et l'eau, ils déchargèrent rapidement leurs valises et rangèrent leur quelques provisions au frais.

La jeune femme étouffa un bâillement, qui n'échappa pas à son supérieur. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, et la route avait été longue.

"Tu veux aller te coucher ?" fit Jack, amusé.

"Pas vraiment. Et toi ?" rétorqua t-elle.

"Moi non plus. Je prendrais bien une petite douche, par contre."

"Excellente idée."

§§§

La jeune femme sentit une boule d'émotion se former dans sa gorge alors qu'elle contemplait Jack O'Neill, nu comme un ver en face d'elle.

"Viens."

Elle prit sa main et l'attira à sa suite dans la cabine de douche.

Sam tourna le robinet et régla la température jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne délicieusement chaude contre ses doigts.

Alors, elle se retourna pour faire face à son partenaire : Jack, viril comme jamais, l'eau ruisselant le long de ses courbes musclées. L'effet qu'elle lui faisait étai déjà plus que visible, songea t-elle en rougissant alors que son regard s'égarait en dessous de la taille de son supérieur.

C'était un moment spécial et Sam aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Ils venaient d'atteindre le point dans leur relation dont elle avait toujours rêvé, sans jamais oser y croire. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'avaient jamais été très doués avec les mots.

Jack trouva finalement la solution en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de l'astrophysicienne avec avidité, et celle-ci se trouva bientôt plaquée contre le mur carrelé.

"Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te faire ça dans les vestiaires de la base ?" demanda t-il entre deux baisers.

"Au moins autant de fois que moi, je parie." s'amusa Carter.

Elle gémit alors que les mains de Jack atteignaient la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie.

"En mission aussi..." ajouta t-il, la voix de plus en plus hachée.

"En salle de briefing..." continua Sam.

Elle sentit Jack rire doucement dans son cou. S'ils devaient établir une liste à la Prévert de leurs fantasmes respectifs, cela risquait de prendre beaucoup, beaucoup de temps !

"Dans le bureau de George..." fit Jack, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez Sam... bien vite interrompu par un gémissement de plaisir. A peine quelques minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble dans cette douche, et il savait déjà comment jouer d'elle à la perfection.

Les items de la liste étaient entrecoupés de baisers enflammés et de caresses ardentes.

"Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé à celui-là. Mais à l'infirmerie, par contre..."

Carter se sentait se liquéfier de l'intérieur alors que le désir de Jack se faisait de plus en plus pressant contre ses cuisses et ses mains de plus en plus baladeuses.

Elle déglutit.

"Mais, pour revenir à notre situation actuelle et au fantasme des vestiaires, dans mon esprit... ça ne s'arrêtait pas là." dit-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Jack se recula légèrement afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu es sûre... ?"

"Certaine."

Un sourire carnassier apparu sur son visage et il captura ses lèvres d'un baiser vorace avant de la prendre par les fesses pour la soulever et la plaquer entre lui et le mur.

"Tu peux encore dire non, tu sais." fit-il d'un ton presque provocateur, alors qu'elle le sentait déjà raide comme l'acier, au bord de son intimité, prêt à s'immiscer en elle.

"Exécution, Colonel." lui répondit-elle en plantant son regard droit dans le sien.

"A vos ordres, Madame."

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et d'un long coup de rein, il la prit.

_FIN_

_J'espère que ce gros one-shot vous a plu. C'était pour moi l'occasion d'expérimenter une nouvelle façon d'écrire, à savoir ne rien publier avant d'avoir tout écrit, pour ne pas frustrer les plus impatients d'entre vous :)_

_Je vais donc poursuivre l'écriture de "Beyond", et publier les derniers chapitres de façon rapprochée quand tout sera terminé._

_Si cette fanfic vous a plus (ou pas...), n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en review !_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures stargatiennes,_

_BF_


End file.
